


and if you need me

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Though most of the time it’s Wooseok who gets whatever he wants. Hangyul doesn’t care. As long as his boyfriend is happy.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	and if you need me

**Author's Note:**

> hehe enjoy

“Gyul.” 

“Hangyul.”

“Hey, Lee Hangyul!”

Said boy jerks awake, startled by the sound of Wooseok’s voice. He groans, rubbing at his eyes and turning towards his boyfriend. Hangyul feels something poking at his nose, then his cheek. 

“Gyul, wake up.”

“Mm,” Hangyul hums, trying to wiggle away from the hand insistently touching his face. 

“Hangyul,” Wooseok whines, drawing out the syllables. Hangyul swats at his hand, and finally forces his eyes open. His eyes adjust quickly and even in the dimly lit room, with only soft moonbeams seeping through the windows he can see Wooseok sitting up and looking at him expectantly. 

“What?” he asks, voice rough from sleep. 

Instead of answering Wooseok shifts on their bed so that he’s leaning over Hangyul and presses a kiss on his lips. It’s almost automatic when Hangyul’s arms move, though sluggishly, to wrap around Wooseok and pull him down to kiss him deeper. 

“Something wrong, babe?” Hangyul rasps in between kisses. Wooseok hums and pulls away. Hangyul can imagine the way his lips tighten into a small smile. 

“‘M horny,” Wooseok says, fingers playing with the top of Hangyul’s sweatpants. Hangyul huffs in disbelief. 

“Babe, I’m too tired right now,” he drawls out while idly stroking the skin of Wooseok’s waist. “Can’t we do this in the morning?” 

“But I need you now,” Wooseok insists. “I can’t sleep.”

“Yes, you can,” Hangyul says, just as stubbornly. He manhandles Wooseok into his arms, the older boy letting out a surprised yelp as he does. Hangyul doesn’t forget to press his lips softly onto Wooseok’s forehead. “Now, sleep. Good night.”

Wooseok is pouting, Hangyul knows. But he’s far too sleepy he doubts he’ll be able to get it up even with Wooseok being this whiny and needy. Besides, he doesn’t want to fuck his boyfriend when he knows he’ll fall asleep anytime. Hangyul likes savouring every moment when they have sex. He’s sentimental like that. 

Thankfully, Wooseok doesn’t bother him anymore, letting himself melt in Hangyul’s arms, but the younger can feel him squirming, trying to rut against Hangyul’s thigh. Wooseok whimpers when Hangyul lifts a hand to smack his ass lightly. 

“In the morning,” Hangyul reminds him. Wooseok stays still now, burying his face in Hangyul’s neck and breathing in deeply. The younger falls asleep not even minutes after. 

Wooseok is needy, in more ways than one. Hangyul has known this, has been on the receiving end of it many times. Not that he minds. In fact, Hangyul finds it endearing, cute. He’d do anything for Wooseok. Hangyul does his best to meet every demand, every need, the same way Wooseok does for him.

Though most of the time it’s Wooseok who gets whatever he wants. Hangyul doesn’t care. As long as his boyfriend is happy.

Which is why it doesn’t surprise him when he wakes with a heavy weight on his hips and pretty eyes staring down at him. He doesn’t feel it at first, but the more Hangyul’s mind clears, the more he grows conscious, the more he realizes that Wooseok is rubbing his ass against his crotch.

“Wooseok,” he breathes, hands slowly travelling up to settle on the older’s hips. “You’re so fucking needy.” 

The boy above him only moans in return, grinding earnestly on him as Hangyul begins to buck his own hips and guide Wooseok over him. 

“Now?” Wooseok asks, desperate. He’s almost breathless, and it’s positively endearing and sexy at the same time to see his pink lips let out puffs of breath. “Please, Hangyul.” 

“You do it,” Hangyul smirks, letting go of Wooseok and resting back on the bed. Wooseok whines, but doesn’t waste another second. He takes his and Hangyul’s clothes off in a rush, kissing and sucking the exposed skin each discarded piece of clothing reveals. 

He’s only a little startled when Wooseok pulls away and to get the lube. He settles back on the bed once he does and lathers his fingers with the substance. Hangyul watches closely as Wooseok moves his hand down to circle a finger around his rim, teasing at the muscle before slowly pushing it in. 

“Hangyul,” he stutters. Wooseok braces himself with a hand on Hangyul’s chest, hips moving on their own accord as he fingers himself open. Hangyul loves this. He wishes he could have this moment ingrained in his mind forever. 

Wooseok’s whining and trembling once he’s inserted a second finger into himself, and he’s drooling by the time a third one joins the other two. 

“My baby’s a mess already?” Hangyul teases. “Is my baby Wooseokie that hungry for cock?” Wooseok barely gets to respond, only managing a nod and a quick plea for Hangyul to touch him. 

But Hangyul doesn’t let up, he sits up and reaches to smack Wooseok’s thigh harshly, the sound ringing throughout their room, the sudden pain causing Wooseok to cry out and shake. “Answer me, baby. Are you that much of a cockslut? Can’t handle a day without getting fucked?” Satisfied when Wooseok nods, Hangyul smiles sweetly. He rubs over Wooseok’s thighs gently, cooing at him as he continues to fuck himself with his fingers. 

“Now?” Wooseok asks again, more desperate this time. Hangyul nods and he’s mesmerized by the way Wooseok’s hole flutters as the older takes his fingers out of his ass. 

“Hangyul,” Wooseok moans out as he lowers himself on the younger’s cock, grinding as he takes him all the way inside. “Hangyul, Hangyul, Hangyul.”

“What is it, baby?” Hangyul asks, kissing Wooseok’s cheeks as he slowly starts riding him. 

“Not enough,” he pants, bouncing on Hangyul’s cock without rhythm. “It’s not enough, please. Please do something.” 

Hangyul shakes his head, causing Wooseok to whimper. “Baby’s been spoiled enough, hasn’t he?”

“You’re so mean,” Wooseok stutters. There are tears in his eyes, and his whole body shakes with the effort to fuck himself on Hangyul’s cock.

“You woke me up so you can fuck, but now I’m the mean one? I’m being a good boyfriend right now, baby.”

Wooseok whines, clenching around Hangyul’s cock. The tightness makes the younger throw his head back and grab onto Wooseok. He wants nothing but to flip Wooseok and fuck into him until he’s sobbing and hicccupping but getting Wooseok desperate, pushing him until he’s at the very edge, teasing him until he’s babbling pleas? Hangyul would never pass up the chance. 

Wooseok leans down and Hangyul’s eyebrows raise when the older kisses him, tongue darting out swipe over his lips. His eyes are unfocused and glassy when he stares at Hangyul pitifully. “Fuck me, Hangyul, please? Baby needs you. He needs your cock so badly, so please.” 

What’s Hangyul supposed to do when Wooseok is begging so prettily for him like this? Say no? 

He moves them around until Wooseok is laying on the bed comfortable with him hovering over the older. Hangyul plants a sweet kiss on Wooseok’s lips, one that Wooseok returns with just as much love. 

Hangyul slowly pushes into Wooseok again, the boy sighing and reaching to circle his arms around Hangyul as he bottoms out. 

“Hold on tight, baby,” Hangyul says before pulling out halfway just to fuck into Wooseok hard, immediately starting with an unforgiving pace. 

Wooseok is  _ loud, _ repeatedly babbling mixes of  _ yes, fuck, Hangyul,  _ and  _ more. _ Hangyul obeys without reluctance, even wrapping his hand around Wooseok’s leaking cock to help him reach his orgasm faster, better. 

He looks gorgeous like this. Wooseok reminds Hangyul so much of an angel that it does wondrous things to him whenever he sees his boyfriend utterly debauched. All marked up, drooling, moaning uncontrollably. He’s perfect. 

Hangyul slows down, making Wooseok whine in protest. He attempts to push his hips down to fuck himself on Hangyul’s cock faster but Hangyul holds his hips still against the bed. 

“Be good, baby. I want to kiss you.” 

Almost immediately Wooseok listens, his body trembling with the effort to keep still. He opens his mouth eagerly when Hangyul leans down to kiss him, tongue sliding against the younger’s. He’s proud of the way Hangyul moans when he sucks on his tongue, the way the younger’s hips stutter. 

“I’ve been good,” Wooseok whispers, voice starting to sound strained. “Now fuck me hard.”

Hangyul breathes out a laugh. “Spoiled.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
